


Of Time and Tide

by LucyRasmussen



Category: 12 Monkeys (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 07:49:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12383979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyRasmussen/pseuds/LucyRasmussen
Summary: 12 micro fics about 12 Monkeys and the people therein.





	Of Time and Tide

**Author's Note:**

> Microfic: Write a fic consisting of one or two sentences, but tell a story none the less. Runs across seasons 1 and 2. I have shamefully neglected season 3 so far, I know. I'll do another batch after season 4 ends.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

 

 

_1\. Connect_

She'd always known it would be him. From the minute he appeared in the rear view mirror.

 

_2\. Underneath_

Under the voices and the crazy, Jennifer Goines spent four glorious years as a normal person. Until Daddy called and the Monkeys woke up.

 

_3\. Brown Eyes Blue_

He falls in love with the blue in her eyes first. Calm like the sea, pulling him into a treacherous tide.

 

_4\. Heat_

He watches her standing on the balcony clutching her drink. After.

 

_5\. Orphan_

He doesn't remember her or Katarina. He should but he doesn't. It freaks him out if he thinks it through too much.

 

_6\. Sanctuary_

He sends her to the future and doesn't follow behind. She thinks that that's the main reason she's so angry at him.

 

_7\. Red_

She'll never admit it to him, but she loves every single item of clothing he picked out for her.

 

_8\. Gemini_

In another life, she and Cassie would have been friends. But Cassie is sane and she is not and so they're not.

 

_9\. Confess_

One night, after a hefty boxing work out. Adrenalin and hormones, no more and no less.

 

_10\. Follow_

She'll follow him to the moon if that's where time travel takes them. Perhaps that's why she gets out of the car just in time.

 

_11\. Truth_

They spit and snarl at each other and she wants to laugh at how ridiculous they're being. Later, in bed, they do

 

_12\. Consequence_

She knows which time got her pregnant. She felt it deep down that this one September night would be different from all the others.


End file.
